User blog:JordanLovesLizards/Jordan's Favourite Characters
Try and guess my favorite characters! For now, there are only twenty, but there may be more as I go. 1 Why should we care. What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. Our destiny is our own! 2 I am the number 1 ranked Duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship. You wouldn't last two minutes in a Duel against me. 3 "No, no, no... I can't die like this... Not when I'm so close... And not at the hands of a filthy bandit! I could have saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! And I wasn't supposed to die by the hands... of a CHILD KILLING PSYCHOPATH!! You're a savage! You're a maniac, you are a bandit, AND I AM THE GODDAMN HERO!!" 4 With great power there must also come great responsibility! 5 Tell the surface dwellers to respect the sovereignty of my seas. Or we'll return and finish what we've started. 6 This party's getting crazy! Let's rock! 7 A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return. But once you have recovered it and made it your own... You will gain an irreplaceable Fullmetal heart. 8 I play to win. 9 I'll finish this in no time! 10 If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let them be accursed at His coming. God save you from your fate. Amen! 11 With great power comes great irresponsibility! 12 Before that happens, we will take this country! 13 This insignificant whelp... How dare he mock me! Though I shouldn't be surprised. Of course you would use this opportunity to make such a human declaration! You think like a true mortal, cursed with a fleeting life destined for obscurity. A bad taste in your mouth, you say? What, are you afraid you'll regret killing me? That reasoning is as pathetic as your species, your foolish honor will be your demise! That is where you and I differ. My vision is clear and my mind is focused on a single goal. I want to dominate. Nothing more, nothing less. That is the only thing that will bring me fulfillment! But how I go about doing that... DOESN'T MATTER IN THE SLIGHTEST! 14 Your training isn't over when your body gives up, but when your mind gives up. 15 I am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... It is a fate that forces me to live with my curse, my flames... Because of my powers, I have always been alone... It's also why I must do this alone! It is my responsibility! 16 My race will return in time. 17 Quit while you're ahead...unless you want to die. 18 I'm the one who steps from the shadows, all trench coat and cigarette and arrogance, ready to deal with the madness. Oh, I've got it all sewn up. I can save you. If it takes the last drop of your blood, I'll drive your demons away. I'll kick them in the bollocks and spit on them when they're down and then I'll be gone back into darkness, leaving only a nod and a wink and a wisecrack. I walk my path alone... who would walk with me? 19 Wanna see what destruction looks like? 20 In the name of the goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good... Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light! 21 Whatever you've got, I've seen worse. 22 I won't die! Alphys... Asgore... Papyrus... Everyone is counting on me to protect them! NNNNAGH! Human! In the name of everyone's hopes and dreams... I WILL DEFEAT YOU! 23 I find your lack of faith disturbing. 24 Everything that lives is designed to end. We are perpetually trapped... in a never-ending spiral of life and death. Is this a curse? Or some kind of punishment? I often think about the god who blessed us with this cryptic puzzle... and wonder if we’ll ever have the chance to kill him. 25 I"M NUMBER ONE! Heh, hehehehe! Look, I'ma dance, I'ma Sing, I'ma so Happy! HA, hahahahaha!...Heh? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Category:Blog posts